


A Little R & R

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Tusks and Tails [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Half-Orc/Tiefling - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Ourax the Tiefling Warlock and Rokkas the Half-Orc Ranger are both taking a break after questing. A few mugs of ale and a direct proposition finds them an enjoyable evening in.
Relationships: Half-Orc/Tiefling, OMC/OMC, Original Male Tiefling/Original Male Half-Orc
Series: Tusks and Tails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Little R & R

**Author's Note:**

> Images: Rokkas and Ourax
> 
> Rokkas belongs to TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone  
> Ourax belongs to Isnt_It_Strange
> 
> ((Sidenote: Half-Orcs mature at age 14, Rokkas is 15 but considered a full-grown adult.))

[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d22cb4f829df1fa6378387628ade2463/d7ba71615acb16f2-96/s500x750/b44caee566517dae22550beda5c4f0f5fcdcfd2b.png)

Rokkas Circle-Round shoved the wolf hide hood onto his shoulders and kicked back the rest of his ale. The Thieving Jay wasn’t the best tavern in town but the drink was cheap and the company was welcoming if you had the coin. The massive half-orc Ranger glanced about with large green-blue eyes and scratched at his stubbly jaw. He was looking for some company too, the last dungeon had been a doozy, he didn’t want to even think  about tentacles for at least a year . . . His eyes fell on a tiefling down at a table in the corner and Rokkas smiled, picking up his mug and swaggering (not stumbling, he definitely swaggered, he was sure) to the table and leaned his fists on it, tilting the surface a bit under the weight and smiled, “You normally alone? Don’t oft’ see mages on their lonesome.” His nose wrinkled slightly at his presumption, he was sure he hadn’t drunk that much, “You are a mage, right?” 

The tiefling in question looked at him with a sharp, golden gaze, presumably studying him before he cleared his throat. “Warlock,” he replied after a moment of uncertainty, shifting the grip he had on his drink and raising it to his lips. “The group I travel with are elsewhere tonight, presumably causing trouble.” He smiled, though it only flickered briefly and then faded. “What about you?”

Rokkas licked his left tusk reflexively then sat across from the warlock, almost wincing once more at his presumptions but the table squeaked in relief and he leaned back comfortably in the chair, “We just got finished with a long run, I cashed in and am making my way back home for a spell. The others are about somewhere I’m sure.” He felt a slight pang for Isyle, his cleric centaur sweetheart, but she had business elsewhere anyway. Rokkas stared at the tiefling, waving for a barmaid to bring him another giant pint, “You got anyone waiting about for you?”

“I can’t claim that I do, I’m afraid. Not really.” One face flickered in the back of his mind but he dismissed it quickly, knowing that that train of thought only led to a dead end and discomfort. “Do you have far to travel?” As he asked he tilted his head to the right, curiosity written over his face. It must be the alcohol, he mused, that led him to being able to speak to a stranger quite so easily. 

Rokkas nodded, wiping foam off his mouth and licked at his upper lip to catch a bit he’d missed, “Aye, two leagues north as the crow flies, but I have a good pair of boots so it should be an easy going.” He chuckled, “Not many horses can bear my bulk.” His cheeks reddened slightly as his thoughts drifted to Isyle again, “Not many anyway .” He leaned forward, “I’ll not beat ‘round the bush, I’m Rokkas and I’m interested in some company, if you’re alone and in the market, my room is the third on the second floor.” The massive orc finished his fourth- no, fifth, mug and leaned back as if to stand, wobbly as he was.

The suggestion surprised him and he stared at the orc for a moment, as if unsure that he’d heard him speak correctly. However, he reasoned he’d not had  much to drink, so it wasn’t unreasonable to assume he had in fact heard correctly. “Rokkas,” he repeated as his eyes shifted over the other man once again. Rather quickly, the warlock finished his drink and cleared his throat. “My name is Ourax. I’ll follow your lead, shall I?” -

Rokkas tried to keep his own surprise in check, he'd hardly thought a magic user or tiefling would be convinced so quickly but he recovered as best he could with his face and ears becoming a bit ruddy. All his 15 years and this was the first time someone hadn't waited until people didn't see them together to follow. He grinned and nodded, "yeh, cmon." He left a small purse with the barmaid for their drinks and waved Ourax toward the stairs at the back. Already the orc could feel the stirrings of arousal latching into him, the thought of what the smaller, lither male might look like under his robes…

Some might have scoffed at the brazen and somewhat easy nature of Ourax’s agreement, though truly he couldn’t care less. He walked with a confident step, his head held high even as his tail gave a twitch behind him. Truthfully, it was hard not to look forward to more  company after the last few jobs he and his friends had taken on together. As he spotted the way Rokkas grinned he smiled, glad that said company seemed to look forward to this as much as he did. 

Rokkas got the key into the lock after two attempts and the door swung open, revealing a very large bed in a comfortable room with a chest of drawers and wash stand. The bundle of his bow, quiver and travel pack in one corner and his spare boots and cloak thrown in the other. Once the door was snapped shut he turned and stroked a finger down the tiefling's left cheek along his jaw to hold his chin in a massive forefinger and thumb, "mind the tusks." Then he leaned in for a kiss.

In that moment Ourax felt himself grow almost painfully aware of the size difference between them. Heat crackled within his core at the implication, but his focus shifted rather quickly as he leaned in to meet the other man’s lips with his own. Just as he was told he was mindful of the tusks. 

The much smaller male was easy to lift a little upward and closer so he could deepen the kiss without stooping. His hand reached slowly down to search out Ourax's ass while the other had a firm but easy hold around Ourax's waist. Oh he did taste very nice…

While he trusted the orc’s grip, Ourax’s hands bunched the material at Rokkas’ shoulders to hold on as he was lifted from the ground. There came a telltale twitch when the wandering hand found its target and he let out a small sound from the back of his throat with his surprise. The heat in his core turned molten, starting to spread through his veins and causing his breath to catch. 

Rokkas rumbled into the kiss in pleasure at the man's reactions, his own starting to manifest so he leaned until he felt the wall. He pressed Ourax to it lightly then slid a knee to hold up the tieflings weight. Rokkas broke the kiss then moved to Ourax's neck to nuzzle and kiss, "you smell good…"

“Is that so?” He asked, hoping that the tightness in his throat doesn’t strain his voice. It’d been far too long since he’d indulged like this, far  too long. With every kiss he found himself relaxing more against the wall, his hands loosing their grip on the orc’s shoulders in favour of looping his arms around his neck. 

"Yes." Rokkas said briefly before moving back to his task, unlacing the front of Ourax's shirt to lightly graze a tusk over a delicate collarbone. He grunted and shifted to let the prodigious bulge between his legs rub up against the tiefling's backside, his hands planted on either side of the smaller man, "... so good." 

Ourax felt his pulse jump with the contact, his eyes widening almost comically while his back curved just so. Want consumed his thoughts and he hitched his hips enough to rock down against the sensation as best as he could in this position. “Oh…” 

Rokkas chuckled deep in his throat in approval, he felt the small man's own reactions with satisfaction. He knew he was good but this was like his nameday and festival all on the same day, "you smell like books… " he murmured, his hands moved to gently work the small buttons, ties and clasps that held the warlocks clothes on open to expose more dark skin and he was amazed to see blue markings that gave Ourax an exotic look. He rumbled again in pleasure and reached down to hold back onto Ourax's backside in a firm grip, "mmmngh… i can smell the magic on you too… like lightning and fire…"

The magic imbued within the markings etched into Ourax’s skin seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting, almost pulsing in tandem with the tiefling’s heartbeat. With the grip on his backside a pleased hum slipped past his lips, fresh colour gathering in his face and even staining the tips of his pointed ears. “That’s… that’s quite a sense of smell,” he murmured, flushing as he recognised how silly of a response that was. -

Rokkas chuckled softly and lifted his head, his red hair spiked in one spot while the rest was mashed flat from the hood, "imagine how sharp my other senses are." He moved away from the wall to drop Ourax on the bed, slowly undoing his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. His chest swelled a bit as he drew a deep breath, taking in the aroused scent and all the other delicious things Ourax was showing him. "I'm going to enjoy seeing how fast I can get that heart to race."

As he looked up at him from the bed Ourax could truly take in the sight of Rokkas properly. His eyes scanned him, from the lingering smile on his face down to the very obvious bulge in his pants, and in getting to see it more than feel it he confirmed mentally that he was indeed . He was going to enjoy this night. “I should hope so,” he replied, his expression almost playful. 

"Then take off your robes, kitten and I'll make you purr." Rokkas murmured, slowly undoing his belt, tugging at the wide leather length loop by loop before dropping it on the end of the bed, for use later perhaps. He lifted a thick leg and propped the heel on the footboard of the bed to u lace it, letting his erection slide into one leg of his trousers and he stretched just  to make sure Ourax could see it. 

It took a moment for him to even move, too caught up in watching Rokkas and he found himself swallowing upon staring for a little too long. Snapping out of it, he started to disrobe piece by piece, article by article to expose more dark skin and more of those cobalt markings. Once upon a time he might have tried to hide them, but that was a habit of ages past now. “Kitten,” he mused aloud, a glitter in his eye as he moved to unlace his boots. “That’s a first… I like it.” 

Rokkas chuckled, nodding to the tail, "fits you." He managed to get his other boot off and dropped his pants to sit on the bed in his small clothes, his eyes watching the slim form moving about sinuously, very much like a cat. He reached out with a blunt finger to trace a softly glimmering stripe from its tip to its origin at the tiefling's spine, he shivered and his cock flexed impatiently under the thin cotton fabric. He leaned in and kissed Ourax's shoulder.

A tingle followed the trail left by Rokkas’ finger, bringing goose-bumps to the surface of Ourax’s skin and making him shiver. No one has been quite so curious to touch, to look, without any fear to judgement as to what those markings are a symbol of. It’s nice. As he leaned in, the warlock shifted closer to brush his lips against his temple. It might be a bit intimate, but he’s sure if it’s not welcome he will be shown or told quickly enough. 

Rokkas shivered and turned toward the kiss like a dog being stroked then nudged Ourax back onto the bed, his hand moving slowly from shoulder along his sides his narrow hips, "I've felt you, now you touch me." He put one of Ouraxs small hands on his left pectoral to bury in the soft red hair there.

Needing no more instruction from that, Ourax turned just a little and rested on his knees as his hand carded through the hair of Rokkas’ chest. His other hand came to rest against the slope of his shoulder, squeezing gently and then sliding down a muscular arm. Feeling emboldened, he dipped his head to brush his lips against the column of his throat, feeling his pulse faintly. “You’re larger than I had initially thought,” he mused between kisses. 

Rokkas tilted his head up to give the tiefling more access and chuckled softly, "if i had a gold coin every time I heard that…'' he shivered and twitched under the touches like a horse not used to handling but he rumbled appreciatively. The questing fingers left blushing, goosepimpled flesh in their wake while he snatched kisses when he had an opening and his hand reached for the tail to stroke and twine the lashing appendage curiously. Islye liked it when Rokkas pulled her tail during their times together, he wondered if this would also be a good move and gave it a light tug.-

Immediately, a flustered sound left him and his tail twitched and curled, that  was new. Ourax raised his head to meet Rokkas’ gaze and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, leaning in to kiss him deeply. The hand that had been stroking the orc’s arm trailed up to card through his hair instead, the other joining it moments later as he thoroughly mussed up his hair. -

Rokkas was surprised by the tieflings noises and movement but he quickly pulled Ourax into his lap, one hand gripping the tail at the base to lightly stroke the underside while the other reached up to stroke up through the hair at the back of Ourax's head toward the base of his left horn to stroke and squeeze around the surprisingly warm bone.-

Soft sounds turned into whimpers against his mouth as Ourax started to squirm into the contact as if seeking out more. He’d never really explored those parts of himself and, again, had never had someone else do it either. His fingers knitted into the orc’s hair, tugging lightly with his approval as he panted into his mouth. “Gods,” he manages to say, his tone very telling about how worked up he feels.-

Rokkas practically growled at the breathy sounds that kept being wrenched from the slim tiefling and took it as enthusiastic encouragement so his fingers released their grip at the base of Ourax's tail and he slid a finger down the underside until he had his fingers wedged between two shapely mounds, pressing and searching. His other hand shot down to rip off his own undergarments and release his cock to practically thump against Ourax's leg. Rokkas grunted, "what magic can you do with that?" He asked gruff, gesturing to his manhood and smirking.

“I’m sure you’re going to find out.” He answered with a soft, short laugh, it swiftly cut off with a quiet but sharp inhale as he felt the prodding of a finger. Something electric skirted up his spine and his hips flexed towards the feeling, his cock hanging somewhat heavy between his legs. “Oh-.” 

Without another word, Rokkas easily lifted the tiefling and flipped him onto his back with his feet on the pillows and his head between Rokkas's knees, "Excellent, you figure that out while I work at getting this open." His finger rubbed again at the spot that made Ourax shiver and he licked his lips and a tusk hungrily. Shit if his father heard the things he was saying… but then Rokkas blushed even deeper as he thought of the other things he'd tried. 

Many thoughts flitted through Ourax’s head as he was flipped, a rather undignified sound coming from the warlock as he was put in place. However, with the rubbing pressure once again he found himself giving a shudder, shifting his tail as a feline might to curve it in invitation. “Figure that out-?” 

In lieu of an answer, Rokkas dipped his hips until his cockhead tapped Ouraxs lips, snickering when he heard an indignant squawk from Ourax, "Yes, that ." Then he turned to his own little 'puzzle',  his ale fogged brain sputtered to a halt, he couldn't think of anything so he shrugged and dropped his head down to lave his tongue from behind Ouraxs ballpark to his hole then flicking up to nip the underside of the tieflings tail.  He did taste good…

From the first lap of his tongue, Ourax felt more than heard himself let out a heady sound. With his lips parted he decided to return the favour, running the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock and sealing his lips around it to suckle. The taste was… strange, but not in a bad way. Arousal burned through him, harsh and all consuming, and he could just about feel something drip onto his abdomen. 

Rokkas went eagerly at his task, his tongue alternating between quick, darting flicks and long, deep pressure. He gauged his work by how tightly the tail wrapped around his forearm squeezed, the spade-end curling and flicking, the toes digging and feet pointing. The half-orc chuckled in his throat then almost purred at the wet suction on his cock, he leaned his weight back a bit and made a soft panting sound at the tight fit. "If your mouth is as tight as-'' he broke off when he felt the sharp prick of pointed teeth digging in ever so lightly and he breathed out sharply, back curling, "mmmmmnngh … do that again…" he started to wiggle and push a finger against the still-resisting hole.

The tiefling let out a moan from around him with the finger being pushed against him, it tailing off into a whimper as he reached to grasp Rokkas’s hips. Careful not to tip from a graze to biting, he took as much as he dared of his cock and bobbed his head while little puffs of breath left his nose. 

Rokkas let his head rest on Ourax's thigh and he watched his finger slipping in and out of the tiefling, grinning when he was able to do it quickly as the resistance faded and muscles twitched, flexed and arched for more. He sighed and closed his eyes a bit, "heh now that's a pretty sight… he glanced down and smiled wider at the tiefling's rigid cock and the pearly puddle of fluid gathered at his navel, "mm that too." He shifted to be more on his side and pulled his finger out to swipe some of it into his mouth, he rumbled and rolled onto his back, smirking and patting his chest, "your turn, Kitten."

Ourax’s pulse raced and skittered with the change, his head swimming a little which could easily be from the alcohol or from the sudden rush of air. He watched the way he was smirked at and arched a brow, edging closer and giving what could only be a smirk of cheek. “Mm? My turn?” He repeated with a tilt of his head, his tail flickering behind him. 

Rokkas's own eyebrow rose and he nodded, "yes, your turn to get your cock sucked, do you want to ride my face or not?" He tilted his head in a mimic of Ourax and stroked his cock slowly, pulling it with an expression toeing the line between sneering and joking, "or i could just fuck you if you're so affronted?"

The cheek dropped but Ourax’s smile grew, moving with a slightly surprising speed to take his place on Rokkas’ chest. He spends a moment stroking himself, biting at his bottom lip as heat licks up his spine, and then lets out a shuddering breath. “Does that answer your question?” He asked. 

Rokkas snorted and watched, free hand tucked behind his head while the other continued the lazy stroking, "not really," he leaned up a little and grabbed Ourax by the back of his knees and tugged him forward gently to pull the tiefling's whole cock into his mouth, being mindful of his tusks. The orcs eyes crossed and his toes curled, it had been  some time since he'd been with another man … 

Above him, Ourax tossed his head back and let out a low, rumbling moan from the back of his throat. He reached down to bury his fingers into his hair, neither pushing nor pulling but simply feeling as he throbbed in his mouth. A few choice curses dropped from his mouth, hidden within a heavy exhale, and his toes curled with the heat.

Rokkas sucked and flexed his tongue against the demanding, throbbing flesh, his own knees cooking but he forced himself to be patient. Rushing things never went well no matter how badly he wanted to tie this little minx by his tail and really show him what an orc could do. Rokkas slid a hand back to tease and prod the twitching little hole.-

Ourax did his best to be good and not squirm too much, but his hips flex both towards Rokkas’s mouth and back against that teasing hand. It’s almost too much  and he whimpered heatedly as his arousal seemed to ramp up to a whole new level. “Please,” he gasped, face growing ever darker as he heard the desperation in his voice. -

Rokkas gently eased the warlock out of his mouth and back on his chest, his hands cradling and kneading Ourax's ass. He lazily moved his gaze from the glistening, rigid cock up to Ourax's pretty eyes. A smirk, a soft smirk, spread across Rokkas's face and he rumbled so the tiefling would feel it, "Please what?"

Frustration flickered across his face and he gave Rokkas a huff in response, shifting as if to try and ease the pent up energy. “You know what,” he replied, voice barely above a mumble as he started to rock his hips idly back against the orc’s hands. “I thought you wanted to fuck me?”

Rokkas threw his head back and laughed, "little minx! Alright alright, don't sulk." He eased Ourax back as he sat up, cupping Ouraxs cheek to kiss him as he held the base of his cock and gently nudged it against the tight, twitching hole, "let me in magic weaver." 

Ourax, a little nervous of their size difference, took a few deep breaths and pressed a few kisses to the corner of Rokkas’s lips. When he felt ready he nodded, lowering his hips and onto the orc’s cock. The initial stretch stole his breath and he shut his eyes, whimpering under his breath at the feeling of it. -

Rokkas’s breath caught and he groaned as he eased in by the inch. He gripped Ourax in a careful hand, he knew he could snap the warlock in two if he wanted so he watched himself. He gave gentle, shallow thrusts to begin, wanting to keep Ourax as relaxed and comfortable as possible as his girth was slowly eased in, "Oh, _fuck_ , yes!  You're gorgeous, Kitten…"

Ourax dropped his head back, his eyes shut, and let out another soft whimper as he was stretched around Rokass. The initial pinch of discomfort lingered, only soothed by the words spoken and his own measured breathing. “Ah , I- oh gods-!”

Rokkas hissed out a deep breath and groaned, leaning forward to push his cock in deeper, feeling his cock being pulled and squeezed as Ourax gasped and moaned. Once he was sure there wouldn’t be any more resistance, he put Ourax on his back and put his hands on the bed to hold his bulk up as he rolled his hips down into the tiefling. His eyes squeezed shut at just how good it felt, the little sparks of magic that always came off users made stars spark behind his closed eyelids and the hair on his body stood up.

Ourax shook with each press of Rokkas’s hips, it bordered on too much yet he couldn’t get enough. The tiefling’s fingers buried into the sheets, grasping tightly and tugging with each pass of pleasure through his body that made him gasp and clench down around him. The marks on his body glowed faintly, making his skin feel as though it’s buzzing mildly and it merely added to the sensation. As if remembering himself he bit down into his bottom lip, trying to muffle a moan. 

Rokkas’s ears twitched at the sudden lack of sound and he smirked, reaching up he grabbed Ourax’s right horn and pulled his head back, exposing his neck, “You say somethin’- oh goddess- Kitten? I didn’t- fuck yes! \- catch that.” He kissed then put his mouth around the slender column, letting his tusks put just enough blunt pressure. Rokkas shifted his weight and used his other hand to stroke and tease the tieflings throbbing cock, his own pulsed when he felt how slick with precum it was. 

He visibly tried to keep himself in check, but with the new points of contact the warlock let out a heated groan. Letting go of the sheets he tangled his fingers into Rokkas’s hair, giving a few small tugs as heat lanced through him like a lightning bolt. Ourax’s eyes shut tight as fresh colour painted his skin, spreading from the sharp cheekbones right down to his chest in a hot flush that only brought out the brightness of his markings. 

Rokkas’s hips snapped faster and harder as pressure built in his balls, the air was crackling with energy and made his nose twitch, his hair stand on end where it wasn’t clenched in Ourax’s fists. He groaned and his eyes rolled up in his skull. He released the warlock’s neck to pant at his ear, “I’m gonna breed you . . . spill over your thighs . . . “ He wasn't sure how the tiefling would take orc-pillow talk but he was too wound up and hazy to care. 

There was no audible change from Ourax, no more or less gasps and half choked out moans, but his ear gave a twitch and he clenched down around Rokkas . His cock dribbled over the orc’s hand, throbbing as he grew closer to his release. “Fuck- Fuck, please-.” He whimpered, barely recognising the sound of his own voice as he writhed. 

Rokkas didn’t bother asking ‘please, what?’ and growled, he tightened his grip slightly on the horn and drove his cock into the hilt, the tight hole clenching around the girth and his growl dwindled to a moan as he came. His hand gave Ourax’s cock several squeezes with a slow twist toward the head, milking the small, almost delicate  tiefling, “Kigija mir*!”

Ourax came only seconds later, whimpers and curses being whined as his jaw went slack. He trembled through it, spasming around Rokkas until he stilled. The markings pulsated in tandem with his pulse, only seeming to dim once his breath started to slow. “ … gods, yes…” 

Rokkas puffed out a few more breaths and released his grips, he slowly leaned back on his heels and tilted his head back, “Heh, that was good, “ he very carefully scooped Ourax up and clambered off the bed, he made his way to the washstand and eased Ourax off hsi cock to stand on his wobbly legs. Rokkas handed him a rag and smirked, “You’re gonna need that before we pass out.” then he turned to clean himself out, smiling to himself and practically purring with contented rumbles.

The tiefling took a few moments to simply stand and steady himself, not trusting his legs particularly much, and then he started to wipe himself down and clean himself out. He muttered under his breath a few times, mainly in complaint at the shakiness of his own hands, but there was a distinct smile on his face as he focused on his task and a wiggle to his tail that practically screamed content. Once he was done he set the rag aside, washed his hands and face briefly, and then reached up to the band holding his hair. Removing it, he shook out the silver strands and then set about putting it back up again, taking a chance to watch Rokkas and to observe him. -

Rokkas cleaned himself off and stretched, raising his hands over his head and he yawned hugely, curling his back and huffing. He glanced at Ourax once the tiefling was done then he scooped him up and made his way to the bed, nudging the pillows back in place. He plopped Ourax down and settled next to him but didn’t lie down. Instead he reached for his pants and fished a pipe and bag from a belt pouch, packed it and glanced at the tiefling, “Got a light?”

In answer, he reached his hand over and muttered something under his breath. A small sizzling sound filled the air and then a small flame burst from his fingertips, its golden glow flickering and bouncing off of them both. “Will that do?” He asked, doing his best not to look amused. 

Rokkas’s mouth quirked up in the corner as he puffed a bit then released a thin stream of bluish smoke, settling back against the headboard, “Very well, thank you.” He murmured then he reached over to stroke his fingers along the stripes faintly visible still on Ourax’s lovely skin, “And the light too.” He laughed softly, eyelids drooping lazily in the afterglow.

Ourax chuckled along with him, sighing as he rolled onto his front and folded his arms beneath his head. There were more markings along his back, swirling and coalescing along his spine in that same pretty blue hue. “I’ve never known someone with a fascination for them,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “It makes a nice change.” 

Rokkas shifted his pipe to clenched in his teeth and moved onto his side, propped up on an elbow so he could map out the lines with broad fingers, “Well, I’m used to things that are a bit out of the ordinary, I was raised in a halfling village.” he chuckled and bent to brush a kiss at the nape of Ourax’s neck then sat back to smoke, his eyes almost closed, “I don’t think I’ll be awake much longer, can I trust you to leave my pockets unpicked? No offense.”

At that, he let out a slightly louder laugh and rolled his eyes. “Worry not, I’m not about to rob you.” Those days were a long  time ago and he’d kept a good record until now. Before he could continue talking, he yawned and covered his mouth with one hand. “Besides, I don’t think I could get very far after all that, my legs are somewhat compromised.” 

Rokkas snorted then reached down to tap out his pipe on the floor then turned to pull Ourax against his chest and under the blankets. He breathed in deeply, eyes finally dropping closed, “Glad to hear it because my own legs aren’t fit to hold my weight.” he stroked along the tieflings spine to grip his tail gently. He licked a tusk thoughtfully then smiled, “How long will your party be out? Because I heard a rumor about some cave or dungeon or some such that needs rooting through.”

As Ourax thought his tail curled, raising to wrap around the orc’s arm loosely. “I couldn’t be sure, truthfully. I know they will send word when they are on their way back, the last I heard they were chasing a sheep out of town.” His eye roll was practically audible. 

Rokkas blinked and his brow furrowed, “A . . . sheep?” he snorted, putting his head down on the pillow, “Well, mine isn’t meeting back until next solstice so if you’re bored enough, you can come with me.” he felt sleep creeping in on him and he yawned again.

“Our druid claimed it needed help.” He explains briefly then found himself yawning along with him, a sigh slipping as he set his head comfortably on Rokkas’ chest. “I’m most certainly bored enough.” It would give him something new to do, rather than wait around town with only his familiar for company. As he found himself yawning once again he sighed, settling down against him to sleep. They could talk more in the morning. For now, sleep found him in bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Feels good


End file.
